Clover/Gallery
Images of Clover from Sofia the First. Promotional Images Sofia-the-first-once-upon-a-princess-disney-princesas (2).jpg|Clover and Sofia at the palace Sofia and Clover.jpg Sofia the First Banner 3.jpg Sofia the First The Enchanted Feast DVD.jpg Sofia the First Ready to Be a Princess Wallpaper.jpg Sofia the First - Holiday in Encancia DVD.jpg Boo for you.jpg Sofia the First and Clover.jpg Sofia the First triple pack DVD.jpg Priness Sofia in the garden.jpg Princess Sofia drinking tea.jpg Sofia the First Promo 1.jpg Sofia the First Promo 2.jpg Mini poster sofia the first.jpg Sofia and Clover promo.jpg Sofia and Amber promo.jpg Sofia the First Chinese promo 2.jpg Sofia the First Chinese promo 1.jpg Happy Easter Clover.jpg Renders Clovertomato.png Clover_(1).png Sofia and her Animal Friends.png Sofia & friends render.png Sofia and Clover.png Sofia Stock Art.png Season One Once Upon a Princess 1352320033 2152 sofia.jpg|Clover with Sofia in bed Once-Upon-a-Princess-18.png Once-Upon-a-Princess-6.png sofia_a.jpg Star and Clover in A Little Bit of Food.jpg Sofia.jpg|Clover and Sofia Clover01.jpg Cedric's Apprentice SofiaClover01.jpg Cedric's-Apprentice-9.png Cedric's-Apprentice-10.png|"Ooh ho ho, nice trick kid!" Cedric's-Apprentice-11.png Cedric's-Apprentice-13.png Cedric's-Apprentice-15.png|"Magic is delicious." Blue Ribbon Bunny sofiathefirstsclover.png clovercrackle.png image-clover.jpg tumblr_mjzbfmLIvf1r09bvto1_1280.png Blue Ribbon Bunny crowd.jpg SofiaClover02.jpg Finding Clover clover rabbit.jpg clover solo.jpg Sofia-clover&Boswell.png sofia-clover.png The Floating Palace Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-1.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-6.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-9.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-10.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-12.png|"I'm a blue ribbon bunny, baby." Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-11.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-13.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-14.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-15.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-1.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-23.png|Holding Sofia's shoes Sofia mermaid.jpg sofia mermaid02.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-20.png c5c287a07cbca54b75773512a916dcf02857f53b.jpg|Clover and Farley Four's a Crowd Four's-A-Crowd-13.png|Lunch time Four's-A-Crowd-14.png Four's-A-Crowd-15.png Four's-A-Crowd-32.png Four's A Crowd 4.png Miscellaneous sofia02.jpg Sofia with Clover Robin and Mia.jpg Sofiathefirsts1011080p.png The-Shy-Princess-1.png The-Shy-Princess-2.png Clover Slippers.png clover sleeping.png Season Two The Enchanted Feast The-Enchanted-Feast-1.png The-Enchanted-Feast-10.png Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Sofia and Snow White.jpg Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Sofia and Cedric - The Enchanted Feast 1.png Sofia-The-First-Season-2-Episode-3-The-Enchanted-Feast.jpg The-Enchanted-Feast-2.png Sofia and Cedric defeat Miss Nettle.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well When You Wish Upon a Well 28.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 27.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 25.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 47.jpg When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-3.png When-You-Wish-Upon-a-Well-5.png When You Wish Upon a Well 9.jpg Clover's radishes.png Gizmo Gwen Gizmo-Gwen-3.png Gizmo-Gwen-4.png Gizmo-Gwen-26.png|Showing Sofia the new paint job on his tail Gizmo-Gwen-29.png Gizmo-Gwen-30.png Sofia the Second Sofia-the-Second-2.png Sofia-the-Second-3.png|Clover showing his dance moves Sofia-the-Second-4.png Sofia-the-Second-5.png Sofia-the-Second-7.png Sofia-the-Second-9.png Sofia-the-Second-11.png Sofia-the-Second-13.png Sofia-the-Second-19.png|Clover's reaction after taking a bite from the copied apple Sofia-the-Second-20.png Sofia-the-Second-21.png|Clover: "You really are rotten." Bad Sofia: "To the core." Sofia-the-Second-33.png Ghostly Gala Ghostly-Gala-14.png Ghostly-Gala-13.png|"I saw a ghost!!" Ghostly-Gala-17.png Ghostly-Gala-19.png Ghostly-Gala-20.png The-ghostly-gala-4.png The-ghostly-gala-7.png Sofia The First - Ghostly Gala. the-ghostly-gala-10.png Ghostly-Gala-23.png Sofia, Clover and Boo.jpg The Emerald Key The-Emerald-Key-2.png The-Emerald-Key-11.png The-Emerald-Key-12.png The-Emerald-Key-20.png|Clover faces Mamanu Scrambled Pets Scrambled-Pets-14.png Scrambled-Pets-18.png Scrambled-Pets-20.png|Clover breathing fire Scrambled-Pets-24.png|"This is no time to eat." Scrambled-Pets-27.png Scrambled-Pets-28.png|"All these things I thought were flaws." Scrambled-Pets-34.png Scrambled-Pets-46.png Winter's Gift Winter's-Gift-2B.png Winter's-Gift-3B.png Winter's-Gift-9.png Winter's-Gift-10.png Winter's-Gift-12.png Winter's-Gift-13.png Sofia-winter gift02.jpg Winter's-Gift-18.png Winter's-Gift-19.png Winter's-Gift-23.png Winter's-Gift-24.png Winter's-Gift-25.png Winter's-Gift-3.png Xx443mh.png Winter's-Gift-1.png Sofia and Winter meet Glacia.png The Leafsong Festival The-leafsong-festival-1.png The-leafsong-festival-3.png The-leafsong-festival-4.png The-leafsong-festival-15.png The-leafsong-festival-16.png The-leafsong-festival-17.png The-leafsong-festival-18.png The-leafsong-festival-19.png The-leafsong-festival-20.png The-leafsong-festival-23.png The-leafsong-festival-24.png The-leafsong-festival-27.png Clover Time 46. Clover Time (1) feat. Clover -decoy-.png 46. Clover Time (3) feat. Clover -Roommates-.png Clover Time.jpg Cloverhoppin.png 46. Clover Time (14) feat. Clover -Rules-.png 46. Clover Time (18) feat. Clover.png Clover Time 1.png 46. Clover Time (21) feat. Clover, Robin.png 46. Clover Time (22) feat. Clover -Cannonball-.png The Littlest Princess The-Littlest-Princess-35.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-34.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-32.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-31.jpg Miscellaneous Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-18.png Two-Princesses-and-a-Baby-19.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-9.png Season Three Miscellaneous CedricGood 17.png CedricGood 18.png Sofia in Elvenmoor Sofia hugs Roland.jpg Bad Little Dragon 1.png Bunny Swap No pets.jpg Bunny Swap 1.png Bunny Swap.jpg Sofia the First - Living It Up.jpg Bunny Swap Sofia Clover going home.jpg Printed Media Big Fun Book to Color 1.JPG|Colouring Book - Cute n Cuddly A Magical Match.jpg|A Magical Match A-Magical-Match-2.png A-Magical-Match-4.jpg A-Magical-Match-3.png Sofia the First - Where's my Crown.jpg|Where's My Crown (Spanish Cover) Sofia the First Magazine 6.jpg Sofia the First Magazine 4.jpg Clover and hexie 4.png Clover and hexie 3.png Clover and hexie 2.png Clover and hexie 1.png Sofia the First Japanese Magazine Cover.jpg|Disney Fan Magazine (Japanese Cover) A True Princess Knows that Friendship Takes Time.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous 1263047790017.jpg|Clover Plush Cuddly Toy Clover.png|Talking Clover Sofia Toys 4.jpg Sofia Toys 1.jpg Clover plush toy.jpg Sofia the First Reusable Tote.jpg Sofia the First Stationary Supply Kit.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First Royal Prep Character Collection.jpg Flipopen.jpg Sofia the First Stationary Zip-Up Kit.jpg Sofia the First 2014 Tin-Art Case.jpg Sofia the First Reusable Tote 2.jpg Sofia the First Figures.jpg Sofia the First doll with Clover.jpg Sofia the First Monopoly 2.jpg Sofia the First Monopoly 1.jpg clover plush toy 2.jpg Sofia the first valentine 5.png Sofia the first valentine 3.png blue ribbon bunny clover.jpg|Blue Ribbon Bunny Clover DUPLO Sofia the First Royal Castle.JPG Clover, Mia and Minimus plush toys.jpg Sofia the First Figure Play Set 1.jpg Sofia Bath Toy Set.jpg Sofia the First Panini Stickers 5.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries